A Feeling That Will Never Reach
by ClovyKuroro
Summary: Miku thought that her friendship with Luka and Kaito were fine as always. But as the cogwheels of time turns, she began to doubt it. She believed that Luka had betrayed her, along with Kaito. In her confusion also despair, she murmured, "…They must now pay for what they have done to me." A fanfic based from the song ACUTE.


Summary : Miku thought that her friendship with Luka and Kaito were fine as always. But as the cogwheels of time turns, she began to doubt it. She believed that Luka had betrayed her, along with Kaito. In her confusion also despair, she murmured, "…They must now pay for what they have done to me." A fanfic based from the song ACUTE.

* * *

Hello again! :"3

ClovyKuroro speaking here, now with my first Vocaloid fanfic, yay! X"D

I'm sorry in advance for the grammar error; English isn't my first language DX

R&R ? *u* Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid also it's voicebanks belongs to Crypton Future Media. And the song belongs to its own respective composer. I just own the idea to write the story also the grammar error.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – First Stadium**

"Why…"

In the corner of a room, a twin tailed tealette was sitting as she hugged her knees, staring down at her cellphone. In the dark & cold room, the light only came from her cellphone. Her aqua eyes looked empty, filled with loneliness and uneasiness. That's what she always felt whenever Kaito, her fiancée, wasn't around.

It has been around 5 days since the last time she met him. He said that he has some work to do so he couldn't meet her for a while. Although she was sad, she tried to understand him and waited for him. But… to think that he didn't even answering her phone call everytime she tried to call him, wasn't that odd?

Miku was desperate. She had no idea on what to do. She held her head as a sudden headache stroked her head. A figure of someone… a pinkette. Her figure always flashed in her mind everytime she was alone because Kaito wasn't around.

It's Luka's.

Yeah, her, Luka also Kaito had been friends for a very long time. Kaito and Luka were older by 2 years from her. Kaito knew Luka first and longer than the time he knew about Miku. And Miku, being Luka's best friend, knew Kaito when she saw them talking together. Later, Luka introduced her to Kaito, and that's when everything started.

She became close with Kaito in no time. The three of them would spend their time together almost the whole time. And slowly, Miku started to grow a certain romantic feelings for the bluenette guy. So she told Luka about it.

Miku knew it very well, Miku still remembered Luka's expression when she told her about her romantic feelings to Kaito. Luka was surprised. Her blue eyes widen for a few second before it turned to her usual soft gaze, saying "I see…" with a smile. Miku was too busy thinking about her overflowing feelings to Kaito that time that she didn't take Luka's respond seriously that time. She thought that it was just a normal respond from Luka..

Her memories started to line up into one, creating a painful illusion in her mind. Far before she knew Kaito, she remembered that she made a promise with Luka.

"_**Luka! Let's make a promise! When we grow up one day, let's promise to not love the same person!"**_

… That's what Miku promised, also what Luka promised as she nodded with a giggle. That promise in the past made Miku relieved for a second. Right, Luka had promised her. There's no way she has the same feelings for Kaito…

_But what if Luka lied the whole time?_

_What if she loves Kaito as well?_

_What if Kaito actually likes Luka? _

_And what if Luka wanted Kaito all for HERSELF?_

Those sudden thoughts pierced deeply into her heart, causing her desperate heart to break apart. She looked down even more, her aqua eyes now turned into a lifeless one.

An illusion created by her imagination started to make a clear picture in her mind.

Right, Luka knew Kaito longer and better than her… There are a lot of possibilities that Luka fell for Kaito first… So does Kaito…

'…But, there's no way Kaito would leave me. He promised me that he'll stay with me forever…'

Miku remembered that she had a fight with Kaito a few times before. _'Could it be that… He was sick of me, that he choose Luka instead…?', _ Miku thought to herself, bringing her hand into her lips. Miku knew it very well that she had an immature , selfish and sometimes possessive personalities. While Luka… she's very mature, kind-hearted, and of course… She will never try to hurt Kaito or to lit up a fight with Kaito, never.

'What if… they really betray me?'

Miku thought to herself again, staring at the ring that Kaito gave to her for their engagement uneasily. Her sight started to grew blurry, but she forced herself to stood up, walking to her desk to pick up a certain picture.

It was an old picture..

The three of them were smiling happily in the picture. Kaito in the middle, Luka on the right and Miku on the left.

But instead of relieved, Miku's heart flared up like a firework.

Her jealousy got her better this time.

"…Was Luka standing closer to Kaito in this picture compared to me…?"

She muttered, looking at the picture carefully. She might be over exaggerating it, but it was a serious matter for her.

She picked up a marker on her desk, staring at the picture with her darkened gaze before she pointed it to the pinkette's face. She painted it black, so that the picture now only has her and Kaito.

Yeah, only the two of them.

She didn't need Luka… she was fine with only Kaito.

A small smile brought up to the tealette's face, as she was happy with the thing she just did.

She glanced up at the clock, staring at it which shown 19.25 pm with an empty eyes.

"…It's not too late… I'll try to look for Kaito…"

She said to herself, chuckling softly before she walked out from the room, leaving it dark like before.

She didn't care with the rain which started pouring hard. She just wanted to see Kaito… Him and only Him.

So she departed, letting her black dress soaked by the rain and continued to look for him in the town.

"We'll always be together, Kaito…"

* * *

So yeah... This is my first time writing a Vocaloid Fanfic.

I am apologize in advance if it's sucks ;^;

Next chapter on it's way, R & R ? TwT

And thanks for reading ~ !


End file.
